Contact
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: The day that Frigga died was one of the worst Loki could possibly recall, his heart not feeling so heavy in a number of millennium. When Thor calls upon his younger brother to attend their mother's funeral, things become emotional for him, and he insists on escorting Loki back to his prison cell. Thorki.


**I haven't written anything in a very long time...like, over a year almost! I just bought Thor: The Dark World a few days ago and watching it again really got me excited to write something a angsty (and maybe a little sexy)! **

Usually Loki's days were spent in silence. He occupied most of his time with reading the books his mother had so kindly brought him, and flickering illusions around his white prison cell. Aside from the other prisoners squabbling and fighting with each other time to time, Loki was in complete solitude. The only thing he looked forward to these days were the fleeting visits from Frigga, and even then, she wasn't really even there. The dark haired prince would never admit it, but even he, the bringer of destruction and mischief, longed for contact with someone, _anyone._

* * *

The day that Frigga died was one of the worst Loki could possibly recall, his heart not feeling so heavy in a number of millennium.

A royal guard approached Loki's holding cell, his golden armor gleaming adjacent to the electrified force field that held the criminal at bay. Loki barely even noticed as the man removed his helmet, cradling it under his right arm, preparing to speak. "Prince Loki."

Loki's gaze turned up from the old book he was pretending to read, his green eyes languidly staring at the solider on the other side of the transparent wall. He hadn't heard anyone speak his name in such a great while that it was a little shocking to his ear. The guard stared back at the prisoner, his expression holding grief and what seemed to be pity...something else Loki had not experienced in quite some time. "What is it?" He replied nonchalantly, turning his head back down, thumbing mindlessly through the pages of his book.

"I bring grave news," the young guard started, his jaw hinging tight for a moment, audible swallow forming in his throat. This had undoubtedly caught Loki's attention. In all the years he had been a part of the royal family of Asgard, he had never witnessed a guardsmen act so emotionally. "Queen Frigga-your mother...has passed."

Loki's hands immediately went limp, the leather bound book he held gently thudding against the small table he was seated at. He turned his head slowly back to the guard, the whites of his emerald eyes already beginning to fade pink with tears. "_W-What did you just say?_" Loki asked breathlessly, blinking and feeling heat begin to creep across his pale complexion.

"Dark elves invaded the palace. Queen Frigga fought valiantly to protect Asgard, but was murdered in the midst of the chaos."

A tightness began to envelop Loki's throat, his normally icy skin enveloped in a raging warmth. How? How could this have happened? How could his fath- the glorious and all righteous King Odin let his Queen be slain? The royal guard placed his helmet back onto his head, standing stiffly as he began to speak once more.

"You are asked upon to attend the Queen's funeral." He said, his usual rigid, stern mannerisms coming back into place. Loki glanced back up at the man, eyes glazed over.

"By _who_?!" Loki spat, his words sharp, his mind rattling about like the tail of a snake.

"Prince Thor."

* * *

Bleakly gazing at the last of the crowd pouring into the massive palace square, Thor's teeth gritted together softly as he stood with Jane at the edge of the balcony, disappointment setting into his heart. He had expected that surely Loki would attend their mother's funeral, no matter what had happened between their family in the past. As a child, the older brother often envied how close Loki and Frigga were, bonding over magic while Thor was learning the proper techniques of battle.

Suddenly, Thor was brought back to reality by a small gasp coming from Jane's mouth, causing him to look down at her surprised and possibly nervous expression. "Jane, what is the mat-" Thor abruptly stopped as he glanced back up to see what Jane had been staring at so intently.

The crowd's incessant chatter halted, the only sound to be heard being the soft clanging of shackles and chains tossing against each other as Loki was escorted down the steps to the square. With two guards at his side and two at his back, Loki's soft shoes padded against the golden paved floor, coming to a stop as they reached the back of the gathering, the guards making sure to keep him far back from any civilian.

Loki finally lifted his hung head, the muzzle clamped to his jaw scrapping uncomfortably against the warded collar around his neck. He hated these awful, magic shielding restraints, as they made it feel as though all his power had been drained from his body. Glancing around the crowded courtyard, the dark haired god felt all eyes on him, stabbing at him like disgusted and judgmental daggers. He couldn't exactly blame them. But none of this affected him until his eyes finally stopped at the end of the balcony, seeing his brother for the first time in what seemed to be decades.

**This is just the start. Tell me what you guys think so far?**


End file.
